Arrangements described herein relate to determining travel routes between an origin and a destination.
When planning to travel to a destination, there are often numerous routes available to reach the destination from a given starting point. Users may select a route based on the shortest travel distance or the shortest amount of travel time between the origin and the destination. Mapping applications are widely available to help a user with such planning.